


Remembrance (Art)

by gracielou6



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26699122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracielou6/pseuds/gracielou6
Summary: A hot scene from SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst’s hilarious fic!!!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 9
Kudos: 162
Collections: Supercorp Big Bang 2020





	Remembrance (Art)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Remembrance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26737666) by [SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst/pseuds/SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst). 



> It had been very fun working with SupercorpSmutFluffandAngst (also [ @justmickeyfornow ](https://justmickeyfornow.tumblr.com) on tumblr)! Glad I got paired up with them!!! The fic is an absolute joy to read. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> [ My Tumblr ](https://iwishicoulddrawheatherforaliving.tumblr.com) and [ IG ](https://instagram.com/heeeygracie)


End file.
